The present invention relates generally to oral implantology, and more particularly to improved dental endosseous implant structures which are easily inserted in and retained by an alveolar bone or dentale, having a high resistance to sinking, tipping and displacement.
In the art of the oral implantology, an endosseous implant is know according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,825, wherein an integral metal structure of the blade type implant comprises a wedge-shaped implant body portion inserted in the alveolar bone as artificial tooth roots or fangs, a head portion extending from the body portion and projecting in the oral cavity as a base for artificial teeth or dentes, and a neck portion connecting the implant body portion and the head portion.
Such endosseous implant is fabricated of a thin plate which generally has a thickness of as small as 1.1-1.3 mm so that the insertion of the implant in the alveolar bone structure is facilitated. On the other hand, however, such implant tends to sink or tip in the avleolar bone during service of an artificial tooth or denture due to its occlusal force, thus suffering some drawbacks in terms of retention and durability thereof. Another disadvantage of the prior implant of a thin planar material is its tendency of lateral inclination with respect to the aveolar bone structure because of its thickness, which can not exceed an ordinary thickness of 3-4 mm of the aveolar bone as measured at its end on the side of oral cavity, otherwise the insertion of the blade implant into the bone structure is difficult.